Renewing Spirits
by Leiyran
Summary: <html><head></head>Do the witches have it in them to restore the Other side when paired with the Wand Wielders? Does a certain Lady have it in her to get over a certain Dead Vampire? Can Klaus escape the temptation of being the Monster that everyone believes he is?</html>
1. London England- Evil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or anything else in this story.

**Author's Note: **This is a test chapter. If people like it, I'll write more. It is my intention to amuse you.

* * *

><p>Elijah stared at the grave's lettering. Katerine Pierce. That's not her name, he thought, reminiscing about the time they first met.<p>

"Katerina Petrova." Elijah whispered as he gently stroked the gravestone. A hand came to rest upon his shoulder. "Klaus."

"Wrong." A female voice sounded in his ear. He turned to face her.

"Hayley. What are you doing here?" Elijah asked quietly, surprise leaking into his voice. Hayley stood on her tiptoes and kissed Elijah softly. As he wrapped his arms around her, Hayley's face wavered into Katerina's face. "Katerina?"

"Elena." Came the soft voice before Elijah jolted awake. He panted softly, trying to catch his breath. Every night he awoke from the same dream. Katerina's grave, Hayley's departure, Elena's arrival. But what did it all mean? Why were they haunting him in his dreams? These almost human-like dreams.

* * *

><p>Elena stared at the grave's lettering. Damon Salvatore. He wasn't meant to die, he was meant to live forever, she thought.<p>

"Elena." Damon's voice called to her.

"Where are you, Damon? I'll find a way to get to Bonnie! We'll get you back." Elena cried out. Warm arms wrapped around her waist. "Stefan… We have to help Damon."

"He's not coming back, Elena." Stefan said as she turned in his arms. Stefan bent towards her to kiss her gently. Only, his face wavered into Elijah's. "Elijah?"

"Why are you haunting me, Elena?" Elijah asked quietly.

"I'm not, you're haunting me." Elena said. She jolted awake, her eyes getting accustomed to the dark. "You are haunting me." She called to the corner. Elijah stepped from the shadow.

"You've been in my dreams since Katerina's death." Elijah replied quietly. She sat up in the bed, holding the blanket to her bare chest. "Elena, you are so remarkable, so humble. You look like Katerina, but you are strictly your own." He sat gingerly on the bed, grabbing one of her hands. She looked up at him, quite surprised. "You see, my devotion for Katerina… I feel it has passed onto you."

"Why would it do that? That doesn't even make sense… Ste-." Elena started, only to have her mouth covered by Elijah's. The kiss was… Intense, surprising, exciting. She hadn't even realized his hand had made it under the covers, gently caressing the curve of her breast. As the kiss became more intense, his hand worked its way lower, towards her very core. His hand slide between my legs, heating me, as he toyed with the little button. And suddenly, he was gone.

She couldn't help but sigh, the warmth in my core still heated. In frustration, she finished herself off, thinking of him, before falling blissfully back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Klaus paced his study, his new painting barely outlined on the easel before him. Elijah stood there, watching his brother.<p>

"500 years, brother. Katerina is dead. Enough torturing yourself." Elijah said softly to his brother. Klaus turned to face his older brother.

"You think THAT is Katerina?" Klaus let out a laugh. He pointed at the portrait. "That is NOT even close to Katerina. That is all that is good in the world, all that we should hope to be."

"Wait…" Elijah paused to look deeper at the painting. "No. No!"

"That is Elena, brother. It was never Katerina, never. That is why Katerina never became a part of me. It was meant to be Elena." Klaus roared almost maddeningly. Elijah cast a glance at the painting once more before disappearing. Katerina was the cause of this. She was still alluring them from the grave. She was still manipulating them.

* * *

><p>Enzo watched from afar, his eyes never leaving the blonde's smiling face. She had her arms wrapped around his dead friend's brother's arm. Her boyfriend. He wanted to rip the other vampires' heart out, and feed it to the dogs. He knew, though, that Caroline would never forgive him, so he suffered in silence.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena dressed, imagining the night before, and she wondered why it didn't feel wrong. She felt the pang of hunger for blood, but let it subside a little. Elijah couldn't possibly care for me, Elena thought, at least, not like Damon did. The thought crept in and out of her mind for a few seconds. Damon gave his life up for you, a new thought popped into her head.<p>

"He gave his life for you to live, and move on, love." That word. She turned to look at the hybrid before her.

"Klaus, you shouldn't be here. You're… You're my enemy!" Elena searched for the words. Was he her enemy? Or was it just the doppelganger drama that made it so? Or was it Katherine's effect on the men around her?

"I met a group of Witches in England once. They were wand wielders. Perhaps they could aid in the restoration of Bonnie…?" Klaus started. Elena jolted at the name. Would Bonnie even want to come back? "Their leader, a man named Potter, is well versed in the arcane craft of magick."

"Would he be able to bring Bonnie back? Klaus, answer me." Elena half begged. Klaus grabbed Elena's jaw softly, pulling her to him.

"Perhaps." Klaus smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. His heart jumped in his chest. "Come with me, we'll fly to London, we'll find out."

* * *

><p><em>Evil<br>I've come to tell you that she's evil most definitely  
>Evil<br>Ornery scandalous and evil most definitely  
>The tension is getting hotter<br>I'd like to hold her head underwater_

_**(Doin' time –Sublime)**_

"Wake up, Elena." Klaus whispered softly to the sleeping girl next to him. The plane was making its descent. Elena let her eyes adjust and stared out the window.

"What do you want from me, Klaus? You said you would help, but haven't asked for anything in return." Elena finally asked, realizing she should have asked days ago. Klaus grabbed her hand before she could inch away.

"I want you to see I'm not the monster everyone has thought me to be." Klaus replied simply, telling only half of the truth. He surely couldn't tell her he hoped she'd fall desperately in love with him. He couldn't tell her the trip wasn't just to locate the Potter witches. It was to show her the life he could give her. "I've also taken the luxury of completely funding this trip, including all travel, housing, food, clothing, and entertainment expenses."

"Klaus… You didn't have to!" Elena was shocked. He kissed her hand softly, his eyes coming to rest even with hers.

"I wanted to. So, I sent your luggage back to Mikaelson Manor where it will be waiting til we get back." Klaus shrugged. He waited quietly until it was time to leave the plane. "We'll go shopping before heading to the… Chosen housing. I figured we'll start in London."

"Why do you keep saying housing? Don't you mean hotels?" Elena questioned. Klaus glanced at her.

"You see… I can't share very well." Klaus tried to explain. He couldn't very well tell her that the Potter witches had just left on their flight to Mystic Falls, or that he didn't want to share her.


	2. Princess of Norfolk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or anything else in this story.

* * *

><p><em>There's a fire starting in my heart<br>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
>Finally I can see you crystal clear<br>Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
>See how I leave with every piece of you<br>Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_**(Rolling in the Deep- Adele)**_

"Elena." The voice jolted her awake. It was as if Damon was in the room with her. There he was, at the foot of her bed. She wrapped her arms around him. "You're dreaming. You're still asleep in Klaus' house…"

"You're dead, how do you know that?" Elena asked quietly.

"I want you to move on, Elena. In order for me to move on, you need to move on." Damon replied.

"I couldn't move on with Stefan. He reminds me of you every second." Elena cried into Dream-Damon's shirt.

"Then be with Klaus, as you are now. Date girls if you wish. Just move on." Damn replied, standing to leave. He took one last look, and closed the door behind him. Elena ran and opened the door, and then she awoke. Tears streamed down her face.

"Elena are you ok?" Klaus asked from the other side of the door. She was reminded that she was in England, in a home that cost too much for such small space.

"I'm fine." Elena called through the door. She shook herself awake. "Hey, I don't have a change of clothes."

"Well, I was on my way to wake you up…" Klaus started, shifting his feet outside her door. "We'll start at Bond Street, head towards Dover Street Market, and end at St James's." He paused, deep in thought. He stared at the door. "If you don't spend at least $100,000 on yourself, I will kill the Potters." Klaus said through the door and left before she could reply.

* * *

><p>"I haven't been completely honest with you, Elena. First, the Potters are already in Mystic Falls." Klaus explained as he shifted the stick shift in his brand new 2014 Black Dodge Charger he had imported. "They explained that they needed you gone. You would only get in their way."<p>

"I figured…" Elena mumbled.

"Secondly, I've brought you here to claim the Doppelgänger's birthright. A vault that had been added to the Mikaelson's by the 2nd doppelgänger." Klaus started again. We parked in a parking lot outside what Elena thought looked like a bank. "And lastly. I need your assistance in several matters here in London." He opened the trunk. Inside it was a lovely Louis Vuitton bag. "Inside you will find a wallet with a credit card under the name of Elena Mikaelson. You are technically legally married to me as I… Uh…. Forged the papers."

"Klaus! When did you think about telling me?" Elena's voice rose. Klaus grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"You will remain calm. You will follow along with this ruse." He commanded her, and she quieted instantly, grabbing the bag from the trunk. "Who knows? You may find you like being married to me. Now, off you go. I must go by myself to a store, I will find you. Remember to pick out a few dresses as well." Elena sighed, and they went their separate ways after signing the documents at the bank.

* * *

><p>All in all, Elena had spent $10,000 at Dolce and Gabana, including a pair of denim jeans and a lacy white tank tops. At Alexander McQueen's, she spent almost $30,000, including an even gown, a hooded jacket, and a metal chain belt. Another $30,000 was spent at T. M. Lewins, while over $60,000 was spent between Prada and Gucci. There was even $5,000 on nightwear and undergarments. If Klaus was going to force her into a situation, she knew she needed to at least enjoy it. She had even snuck in a good amount of makeup, body wash, and hair care products. Klaus ended up finding her in the last store at each stop.<p>

"We head for Norfolk. We must meet the furniture men there." Klaus chuckled a little. He stared at the girl next to him. "It's a 3 hour drive. Mine as well sleep." Elena closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Elena was not prepared for what she awoke to alone in the car. The small castle of Rainthorpe Hall in Norfolk England sat on 18 acres of land. She could tell it had been recently restored. She could hear people outside the dark tinted windows, and she could clearly see the antique furniture being moved into the house. Elena slowly opened the door, and realized the car was empty of all her items she had bought.<p>

"Elena! Come inside." Klaus called to her from one of the many windows. She made her way into the house. It was like stepping back into time. "Beautiful, isn't it? I helped design it." Klaus appeared before her. "Come, I've given you the main ladies chamber. This typically belongs to the Lady of the House. I've given you assistants to help run the place." He pulled a blonde forward from a line of 4 women waiting before us. "This is Emily, she'll do your make up." Now a red head. "Natalie. She's your personal assistant. She takes all calls non-cell phone, or course. She also schedules all appointments." This time he pulled forward an older woman, a vampire. "This is Misses Jones. She'll be keeping your apartments clean." And the last girl was around my age who reminded me of a raven haired Caroline. "This is your blood bank… I'm kidding Elena. She is your fashion-gossip. She'll aide you in the current trends, as well as who's dating who. Her names Catalina."

"Is this necessary?" Elena asked quietly.

"I assure you, Emily will also be the one replacing all your items." Klaus replied, ignoring her question. He gently kissed Elena's hand. "For as long as I have you, Elena, I will lavish you." He pulled her up the main flight of stairs and went towards the right wing. "This side is all yours." He opened the last door at the end of hall. Inside was a circular room. "This is your bedroom."

"Surely this is the Master Suite, Klaus… Really?" Elena asked. The room was done in green pastels. The bed, she could tell, was an expensive one. Closeable curtains were hung around her bed. A desk sat in one corner. A giant television was on a dresser at the end of her bed.

"The closet is through that door, and this is the door to the bathroom." The doors stood side by side, and she was sure there wasn't enough room for them to be next to each other. She opened the bathroom door. It let to elegant stairs leading up. A giant Jacuzzi tub was silhouetted glass French doors, a patio outside the window. The other door in the room lead to the second floor of her closet.

"This is absolutely too much Klaus." Elena smiled. How should she thank her… Her husband. Klaus was apparently legally her husband.

"Close your eyes, Elena." Klaus whispered. Elena did so, only to have her palm lifted and a big velvet box was placed in her palm. "Open it." Elena opened the box, which so obviously held a necklace inside. However, she surprised to find a whole diamond set, including matching engagement ring and wedding band. "It's yours." She sat there quiet, her mind jumping back and forth. She loved the extravagance of England, the babying from Klaus. Yet Damon was there in the back of her mind. "Indulge me, and if the Potters fail to bring back Damon, I will do whatever to make you happy."

"Alright, Klaus." Elena whispered, allowing Klaus to slide the rings onto her finger. The thought of the past years torture from Klaus made Elena realize that was Klaus' courtship. He helped her put the necklace and bracelet on, and left the earrings to her.

"Tomorrow we hold an opening Feast." Klaus kissed her forehead and departed. She stared at his back, her anger rising. She wasn't a feast throwing Duchess! "You could be!" Klaus yelled from a few doors down. "Take a shower."

* * *

><p>Elena lay soaking in the tub. Her first full day in London and she had spent thousands on clothing, lived in a castle, and was married to Klaus. She had a full wardrobe designed for a rich woman. She had a home to live in… She had very fuzzy towels to dry off with. She was surprised Klaus wasn't sparing as much as he could. Her room was outfitted with the best.<p>

She dried off and put on a pair of silken pajamas. She found that the room was heated, not only by the light fire in the fireplace, but actual heaters as well. Her assistants weren't in her room, so she assumed they had left for the night, only to be startled moments later by Misses Jones and Natalie.

"Lady Mikaelson, tomorrow won't be a busy day at all. The cooks have been cooking since yesterday. The tables are set. Emily will be up in the morning to help you ready. I'll be one room over if you need me." Natalie explained, and quickly left. Misses Jones stoked the fire.

"And you, Misses Jones?" Elena asked as the woman placed more logs into the fire place. The woman was engrossed in the fireplace. "Misses Jones, where will you be staying."

"Gardener's Cottage." The woman briskly replied and promptly left, leaving Elena alone yet again. This time, Elena drifted off to sleep in the giant bed.

She found herself plunged into the 1500s, when the Castle was first built. The doors to the bathroom and closet were gone. She looked down and found herself in an Elizabethan style dress, a yellow fabric with tiny darker yellow Tudor Roses.

"Your Majesty, are thoust awake?" A man called from the other side of the door. The door started to open. "Ah, Your Majesty, as dashing as ever. May I bring Lord Robin Dudley up?" The man, who was greying, asked. The man looked me over. "Perhaps you should look in the mirror first." He waved towards a shiny piece of metal. She looked in it. She was herself, albeit her hair was red… With black roots. Queen Elizabeth dyes her hair, Elena thought. "Mistress Kat, bring Her Majesty her hood."

A small girl came rushing in with a matching yellow contraption that Elena assumed was the hood. The girl pulled a step stool towards her, and climbed up. She placed it slowly over Elena's head. Once it was settled, Elena hated it.

"Enter, Master Robin." The man said calmly.

"Stefan?" Elena asked. The doppelgänger scrunched his nose up.

"Who is this Stefan, Elizabeth? Have you been with another man?" His voice was accusing.

"Well… Your brother, but you know that." Elena replied. The man called Robin grabbed her arm roughly.

"Since becoming Queen you've slept with my brother, as well as me?" He demanded. Before she could reply the man slapped her across the face.

"Stefan… You knew I was with Damon…" Elena choked on her tears.

"Elizabeth, my name is not Stefan and I don't have a brother named Damon." The man screamed in her face only to slap her once more.

Elena awoke, the sun shining in her eyes. Natalie was sitting at the desk in the corner, while Emily and Catalina were in the closet. Misses Jones was stocking logs into the log closet by the fireplace.

"Who is Elizabeth and Robin, Misses Jones?" Elena asked the woman quietly. Misses Jones slowly turned to look at her.

"How do you know those names?" Misses Jones demanded.

"I dreamt of them last night." Elena replied, her eyes never leaving her face.

"Elizabeth was the Queen, and Robin was her lover. He was already married, and therefore, could not marry her." Misses Jones replied. She looked deep in thought for a second. "They were my parents."

* * *

><p>"Klaus, that woman is a Princess." Elena hissed. Klaus looked at her, a strange grin on his face.<p>

"I know. Elijah turned her. You descend from her." Klaus kissed Elena's forehead, then examined her pajamas. "You see, Katarina had twin children, two young girls. The older twin was giving to a Bulgarian couple. The younger twin was left to die. However, an English duke who was in Bulgaria on some shady business happened upon the crying child. Lord West couldn't very well leave the dear girl, so he brought her home to England where she became Eleanor West. Misses Jones' great grandmother."

"Then why are you forcing her to be a maid?" Elena demanded. This was, after all, her own great to the umpteenth power grandmother.

"I didn't force her. This is what she's done for the past 400 years, Elena. It is what she choose." Klaus retorted. He motioned for Elena to enter the room, and followed behind her. "Eleanor Jones, are you happy with your current position?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson, are you happy being married to a Princess?" Eleanor motioned to Elena.

"Oh, extremely so. However, the Queen is granting her the title of Princess of Norfolk." Klaus replied. He withdrew a packet of papers from his pocket. "In fact, Her Majesty went so far as to claim Elena as the last child of Charles and Diana."

"No doubt by your influence!" Eleanor's voice rose. Klaus took a bow.

"Of course. But its only deserving. Elena is, after all, the actual descendant of Henry the Eighth." Klaus smiled. He pressed Elena's hand into Eleanor's hand. "Now, get your great granddaughter ready for the day."


End file.
